


All Tied Up

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Consent is given, Edging, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck makes a suggestion. Things escalate from there.In which Duck gets tied up, Indrid has some fun, and they fuck.The end.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, let me know if I should tag anything I may have missed!

Duck was in a heated make-out session with Indrid when the idea came to him. He pulled back from the kisses, Indrid’s hands on either side of his face, looking up at him lovingly. “You ever heard of edging?” 

 

“I’m familiar with the concept,” Indrid told him, smirking and stroking his cheek. “Why?” 

 

He could feel his face warming up under Indrid’s hands as he blushed. “I was just thinkin’- well, I was thinkin’ it might be fun. To try it.” 

 

Then Indrid’s face spread into one of his mischievous grins. “Oh, I see,” he purred. No doubt visions were flitting through his mind. “Looks like we’ll be using the remote controlled vibrator.” 

 

Duck rubbed his thighs together, already feeling himself getting excited and wet. “What else?” He leaned his forehead down to touch Indrid’s, looking into his uniquely red eyes. 

 

“You’ll be happy to know how good this will feel for you,” Indrid told him. “Now get up so I can get the supplies.” 

 

Licking his lips, Duck crawled off of Indrid and sat on the bed. He started rubbing himself through the soft pajama pants while Indrid looked through their toy box. Duck pulled his pajama pants and briefs off, slipping a finger into his already wet pussy, then another, and once he’d acclimated he added a third, panting and curling his fingers just so, his back arching.

 

Indrid turned around, amused. “Having fun?” he asked, walking up to the bed. At Duck’s cheeky nod, he smirked again. “Take your clothes off.” The authoritative tone of his voice made Duck eager to follow his command. Without needing to say anything, he offered each ankle and wrist to Indrid to allow him to tie him down, each limb tied to a bedpost. “You know the safeword.” 

 

“Watermelon,” Duck confirmed, watching as Indrid tied him up.

 

Then he heard the toy start vibrating. “Mmm,” Duck sighed happily as Indrid gently pushed it against his clit. He grinded down on it as best he could, and the vibrations sped up, making him pant with pleasure. 

 

After only a minute, he was whimpering and close to coming, but before he did, Indrid turned the toy off. “Already, Duck?” The playful way he spoke hinted at the fact that he intended to play this game for a while. 

 

There was no need for lube, the way being tied up affected Duck, the excitement only building with the way Indrid used the toy on his clit. He felt Indrid push the thick bullet-shaped toy in his cunt until it was out of view, the way it was designed to be used. A click of the remote made the toy start vibrating. 

 

Duck groaned softly as he pushed his hips forward into the air. A constant, slow vibration was emanating from the toy, just a little too gentle to really feel as pleasurable as he wanted it to. It was simply keeping him aroused and tingling with need. 

 

When Duck turned his head to see Indrid sitting in a chair beside the bed, grinning at him and lazily rubbing his cock, the ranger bit his lip. “See something you like, my love?” Indrid asked smugly. There was a soft blush across his cheeks as he watched Duck squirm.

 

“Just a real handsome guy in my bedroom,” Duck told him, licking his lips. “A damn good sight.”

 

With a chuckle, Indrid pressed the upward arrow on the remote in his hand. The toy’s vibration pattern changed, so now it was pulsing harder and softer in regular intervals. Duck gasped and thrusted upward even harder. It was starting to really feel delicious, and after a minute of feeling the toy inside him and moving his hips with enjoyment of the sensation, he was getting close again.

 

“Looks like you’re having fun,” Indrid told him, pressing the down arrow. The vibrations returned to a constant speed as the vibration pattern was turned back off. “Although it looks like you have something to say.” 

 

Duck moaned, “God, Indrid, please,” his tone slowly turning into begging. Then the vibrations stopped completely, and he whined in disappointment. He’d have to wait until Indrid wanted him to get worked up again. The thrill of being watched kept him aroused even when not being touched. 

 

Indrid repeated this cycle a couple of times, watching but not saying anything as Duck moaned and panted.

 

He tried to remember he’d asked for this. It was his idea. He had asked to be edged, and he was getting what he asked for. It didn’t stop him from straining against the silk ropes holding his arms and legs in place. The way they kept him tied to the four corners of the bed so he was openly spread out for Indrid to tease just made him want to chase his orgasm faster, but he was completely restrained.

 

Then he felt one of Indrid’s cool hands stroke his hair. “Duck,” the seer said fondly, getting his attention. Duck lifted his head and looked up at him, knowing how desperately horny he must look - and not minding one bit. Maybe Indrid would take pity on him and let him come. “You’d best cool down a bit, darling. There’s still quite a bit to go before I let you come.” 

 

With a frustrated groan, Duck’s head dropped down on the pillow heavily. “Fuck, ‘Drid,” he said quietly, eyes closed. “You’re really teasin’ me here.” He could feel his slick excitement dripping down from his cunt to his ass, and the slow movement of the droplets made him shiver. 

 

“That’s the point,” Indrid reminded him, pressing the plus button once. The speed of the vibrations increased a little, but not nearly enough. Still, it was like giving water to a man dying of thirst, and Duck accepted it gratefully. Then when Indrid spoke, his tone was more sharp. “Mind your manners,” he told Duck, who was panting and still fruitlessly moving his hips. 

 

“T-thank you,” he mumbled. The vibrations stopped completely. Duck heard a loud whine come from himself, not even consciously meaning to do so. 

 

Indrid’s eyes were unreadable behind his mirror-like glasses. “I couldn’t hear you, dear.” 

 

Duck took a couple of slow, deep breaths. If he lost his patience, he’d have to wait much longer for Indrid to let him climax, he knew that for sure. When he was calm enough, Duck said, “Thank you, sir.” His voice only wavered a little bit.

 

He moaned in relief as the vibrations started again at the same speed as before. Still too slow, but so much better than before. “Good boy,” Indrid said, and Duck’s cheeks flushed even more than they already were as he shivered. The praise really just made him more desperate to be touched. 

 

With a click of the remote, the toy suddenly began vibrating harder in a pulsing pattern. Duck gasped with a broken moan. “Fuck!” His voice was louder than before. Finally, his body was getting what it wanted. He was positively dripping with excitement. So close…

 

And just before it was enough pleasure for him to come, it all stopped. “Indrid!” Duck growled, pulling against the restraints in frustration. The way they held him tightly in place made him groan, enjoying the helplessness he felt. 

 

With this constrainment, it was like Indrid could do anything he wanted to Duck, and honestly, he really could. Duck would let him do anything to him, and do anything for him. He looked over at Indrid with affection.

 

“Yes, my love?” the seer asked with a faux-innocent look. 

 

The loving thoughts he’d had about Indrid the moment before dispersed. The teasing was good and wanted, but pretending he didn’t know what he was doing to Duck made him squirm, partially from pleasure and partially from irritation. “Fuckin’- please,” he said, and his voice cracked. “Please let me come, dammit.” 

 

Indrid hummed. “I’ll think about it,” he said. Getting up from the chair, he perched himself on the side of the bed, and trailed his soft fingers across Duck’s pudgy belly. “Among other things.” 

 

The slow vibration he’d started with started back up again. Duck gave a relieved sigh and relaxed his head into the pillow beneath it. “There’s a good boy,” Indrid praised him. He bit his lip, and felt himself clench around the toy, his pleasure slowly increasing. 

 

Indrid said in a soft and loving tone, “My handsome, sweet Duck. So good for me, so wonderful.” Duck pulled against the restraints again, the praise setting some kind of fire inside him. He was frustratingly wet, feeling his pussy lips rub together so slickly whenever he moved. “How did I get so lucky, sweetheart?” 

 

The compliments Indrid was giving him made him blush across his whole face and down his neck, and somehow the flustered feeling pushed him to be even more desperate.

 

Instead of answering Indrid’s question, Duck instead started begging. “Oh, plea- please,” he whimpered, his head thrown back to press firmly on the pillow beneath him as his hips thrusted upward. “I- I need- please!” Duck’s voice showed his intense need as he became more incoherent. He sounded completely wrecked. 

 

“Do you want me to fuck you, my love?” Indrid asked, leaning in to wipe a tear from Duck’s cheek. He nodded, eager beyond belief. When the toy stopped vibrating again, he looked at Indrid worriedly, but then he felt his slim fingers pulling the toy out of him with a wet sound.

 

He saw Indrid’s dick, a condom covering it, line up with his cunt. Duck gasped with pleasure as Indrid pushed into him roughly, setting a punishing pace that made him keen with each thrust. “Fuck,” he panted, pulling against the ropes once again. The pressure on his wrists felt so good. 

 

Indrid held firmly onto his hips, using the point of contact to help him push deeper into Duck with a soft moan. “You feel so good,” he told Duck, voice husky with arousal.

 

When Indrid’s thumb swiped over Duck’s clit, he was gone. With a wavering shout, he finally, finally climaxed, moaning and trembling the whole way through. 

 

Indrid hadn’t finished yet, but he pulled out of Duck anyway so he could undo the restraints. “How are you feeling?” he asked, ever so considerate. 

 

“If you don’t rail into me right now, I’m divorcin’ you,” Duck told him, spreading his legs a little further apart. 

 

With a little laugh, Indrid pushed his cock back into Duck. “We’re not married,” he reminded him. “Yet.” This time he started off with a slow, leisurely pace. The contrast was nice.

 

Looking up at Indrid, Duck had a happy little smile on his face. “Y’feel so good, ‘Drid,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. When the seer leaned down and bit Duck’s neck, the ranger moaned quietly as his sharp teeth sank into his skin. And when Indrid let the skin out of his mouth, panting and looking at what was no doubt a bright hickey, Duck moaned, “Do that again.” 

 

So he did, quite a few times, enjoying that he could mark up his lovely boyfriend like this. “Now everyone can see that you’re mine,” he whispered into Duck’s ear, the movement of his hips getting faster. 

 

Indrid’s thumb found its way back to Duck’s clit and rubbed circles around it, making Duck groan with pleasure. “Fuck,” he sighed. “‘Course I’m yours.” 

 

With a predatory grin, Indrid pulled up one of Duck’s legs so he could get a better angle to push into Duck’s cunt, thrusting into it hard. With every snap of his hips, he huffed with exertion, pounding into Duck, faster and faster. 

 

And with how hard he was getting railed, and with Indrid’s thumb swiping repeatedly across his clit, Duck whimpered as he came again. 

 

The accompanying tightness that followed sent Indrid over the edge too, who softly moaned Duck’s name over and over like a prayer. After he’d finished, he carefully pulled out of Duck and threw away the condom. Then he crawled over Duck, who was laying on his back, relaxed. 

 

Duck chuckled as he felt feather-light kisses being peppered across his face. “Love you,” he told Indrid earnestly, nuzzling Indrid’s neck. 

 

Pulling Duck’s hand to his mouth, Indrid smooched the back of it before replying. “I love you so much, Duck Newton.” After a peaceful minute of cuddling, he spoke up again. “I’ll meet you in the shower.” 

 

Indrid hopped off the bed, and Duck heard the shower start moments later, undoubtedly with the water set to be nearly unbearably hot. Smiling, he sat up with a deep breath and took a sip of his water on the nightstand. Being edged was actually exhausting, it turns out. He was tempted to just stay in bed.

 

But he really, really wanted to rub his hands all over Indrid’s sudsy body right now, so he crawled out of the bed with a tired groan to join him in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Long live the Indruck ship!


End file.
